1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower apparatus wherein the same is directed to permitting selective utilization of one of a plurality of shower heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower head apparatus is utilized throughout the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,624 wherein a hand-held pulsating shower head is provided. A further pulse shower head is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,897.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for individual shower heads selectively employed by individuals operative through a valve member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.